marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are on guard duty watching over the Panther Lady who vows to get revenge against them. Cookie teases her by telling her that they have other female gorillas who have called dibs on them first when suddenly they are attacked by gorilla soldiers. While the pair are trying to fight them off, Combat gets too close to the prisoner fence and is knocked out by the Panther Lady and Cookie is knocked out soon after. When the pair wake up they find that the Panther Lady has dug a large hole in the ground and put them in it. She is about to send down her pet panther, Devil, to kill them when suddenly somebody shoots the panther dead. To their surprise, Combat and Cookie have been rescued by Yalu River Rosie who has come to get revenge from them. Keeping the Panther Lady at gun point, Rosie forces her to untie her captives and turn them over. Yalu River Rosie then ties Combat and Cookie to a tree to burn them at the stake. However, when the fire gets going it is doused by a bucket of water tossed by Korea Katie who has also come to claim her revenge against the two American soldiers. Like Rosie before her, Katie forces her competitor to free the two men so she can execute them herself. Katie ties nooses around their necks and when she kicks out the logs under their feet they are saved by the last minute by Muktong Mollie who tosses a knife that severs the ropes. Mollie refuses to see Combat and Cookie killed as she wants to claim the reward on their heads. Mollie flees with Combat and Cookie as her prisoners in a jeep, however she is soon chased by General Olga who uses her whip to pull the two soldiers out of the moving vehicle. Olga then prepares to drag them behind her horse when suddenly Yalu River Rosie, Korea Katie and Muktong Mollie catch up with her. The group of women argue over who has the right to kill Combat and Cookie and soon they begin to fight. During the fright Combat and Cookie loosen their bonds and grab some guns and wait for the ladies to finish fighting it out before taking them all prisoner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cookie's Combat Course: Buddies | Synopsis3 = Cookie Novak talks about the benefits of having buddies in warfare. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Italy in December of 1944, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are on patrol of a mountain when they are attacked by Nazi ski soldiers armed with sharpened ski polls. The two Americans easily fight off their attackers and take two prisoner, returning them to base for questioning by Captain Thorn. They learn that the Nazis plan to attack their troops on "Hitler Hill" and the Nazis reveal that they know that the Allied troops there are running out of food and ammunition. Captain Thorn then orders Combat and Cookie to take a group of pack mules up the mountain with supplies for a counter attack. Along the way, Combat gripes over the mules as they are quick to kick them. However the pair change their opinions after they are captured by Nazi soldiers and one of the mules chews through their ropes in order to free them. The donkeys then create a distraction long enough for Combat and Cookie to sabotage the Nazis skis and complete their mission after the donkeys make short work of the Nazi soldiers. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the second Combat Kelly story, General Olga is depicted as being a Russian woman whereas all her prior appearances depict her as being Chinese. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}